Percy fanclub?
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: It nothing of random stuff that come to mind. It about some females crushing on Percy and make an club for the son of the sea. I'm horribly at summary. But it nothing to bad (I hope)


This story is about Percy fan girls. It nothing but funnies. So don't get piss ok. anyway let countiuon.

It was night, She was sneaking around the camp to meet the others at a private spot. She was thinking 'Good thing everyone is party at the camp fire to notice I'm gone." This girl is Piper daughter of Aphrodite. After an ten minutes of walking, she reach the meeting spot. She disappear in a sliver light.

At some random house

Piper was in front of a door she was use to see. Her mother beach house. She walk in to see the others members of the group. Artemis, Zoe (Who came back thanks to Percy) Clarisse, Bianca (Like Zoe on how she came back.) Aphrodite, Hera, Athena, Lupa, Hestia, and the most shocking one of them all Chaos. They all are members of girls of a certain group. Piper grab her plushie she left behind so no one can see it. It look alike like Percy. Hera clear her throat to get everyone attention. Once she got everyone's focus she started.

"Okay is everyone here."

Artemis shook her head and said "No calypso, Persephone, Renya, Gaia, and Thalia are busy with work and Demeter is helping Zeus with a birthday party for Jason. Percy really piss the fate off by removing the law that stop us from seeing ours Kids" All the females giggle at the scean they saw when that happen. Percy was sitting on a chair eating some food and listen to the fates yelling at him for five to six hours. He fell asleep after an hour of being yell at and th. fates never notices til Percy mumble something about blue cookies. Which piss them of more. In the end Percy 'promise' to not remove a law without permission first.

Hera was manage to calm down to get everything to back to working process. "So now most of are members is here I call 'Percy Jackson fan club' open."

Piper smile and said "So how about we go over the reason why were here? So we know why we like Percy."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Hera stared it off.

"Well you all know I'm married to Zeus and he keep on cheating on me. Well I was crying one day at a random park and Percy was walking his new dog name lady. He saw me crying and somehow knew it was me because he sat down next to me and pull me to a huge and said ' Don't cry, Tell me what wrong and I swear to the river Stxy to not to tell anyone what you tell me'. After he said that I told him everything. He never look away and I saw pure anger in his eyes when I told him about all the time Zeus gave me false hope of not cheating on and going back doing it afterwards. He almost went to cut his dick off and burn it shut. He had Greek fire on him in case for an enearmcy. After convincing him of not to do that, He told me to come to him to get something off my cheast when needs too or just to talk and hang out. So every since then I found his good heart and his battle ready really good aspeat really something to admire."

Everyone eyes rose up at the queen word on how she came to like Percy and why she join the club when she first found out. But the females in the room started to admire the sea son act toward a female in need. Anyway it was Piper turn next.

Well, the day I fell for Percy was after the war with Gaia. You see I was looking for Jason and I found him making out with with one of my sisters. After he saw me he try making an excuses on what he did. But I ran out of there and went tothe lake to cry. Percy was taking a nap on the sand , When I try on him. He saw me crying and demand for me to tell him the reason why I was cying. I was so sad that I cling to him and cry, While I told him what Jason did. To said he was angry was putting it nicely. He scream Jason so loud it cover the the whole camp. And if someone by some strange reason didn't hear that, the earthquakes and angry sounding storms would get your eyes. He went looking for him. He found him and attack him. Jason ry fighting back, but was failing. The romanes was about to attack Percy when he scream ' You fucking idoted. Why did you cheated on Piper." The Romans stop in their trakes and stare at Jason in disguste. He said he was the best so he can do what ever he want. This piss Percy off more. He started to attack more fearce and it took the whole Ares and Apollo cabin to stop him from killing Jason. He said if he ever try to hurt or break my heart again it would take the gods, Titains, and gaints to stop him from killing him. Aftear that he came up to me and took me out of the camp to get something to eat and cool off. He told me if I every love anthor man or woman in case I give up on men and they break my heart, come tell him so he can 'talk' to them on never showing theirs face to me again. No one ever defaned me like that and that the day I fell heads over heals for the demigod of the sea."

After she finish with her story she hug her Percy plushie tighter at Percy action for her. Everyone was happy she was given justice and was little jealous she went out to have dinner with Percy, It was basically having a date with him. Now it Athena turn.

"Well it started atfter he broke up with Annabeth. She was offer god hood and she took it. I saw betrayal in his eyes. But he just smile a sad smile. I read his thought and these were his thoughts ' I guess, I wasn't good enough to not to take god hood. But if she happy, then who I am to stop her. But I must break it off for her to focus on her job. I wish she was happy with me.' It shock me he try to find happiness for my daughter. After given we offer him god hood again and turn it down. It shock me. He wish for us personally bring the camp together, so the their won't be problems for the futers generction. He also wish for my and Mars blessing in case a another war come, he would be ready for it. He put everyone needs above his own for the better good. Anyway after the gifts. I follow him to talk to him. But I found Annabeth yelling at him for being so stupid for not taking god ship. He just smile and said ' I'm not greeded to put everyone needs after my own. If I had to give up my life to bring more peace between camps and help fight in another war, then so be it.' But Annabeth grew mad with his respond and told him he has cheated on him after the started dating and he was an idiot for thinking she ever love him. I was angry at those action. I 'happen' to walk around the corner, hear it and disown her in front of everyone. I confer him. After the was done he try to ask for forgiveness for using me for a shoulder to cry on. After I told him to not be, I ask him to be my champion for forgiveness for my daughter action. He said he would love to be my champion. So after the whole thing, I started thinking on his behavior for the whole thing. He put others before him and think things through his emotion. Those are some of the reason I fell for him."

Everyone reamber that day. It took a lot in them to not Annabeth afterwards. Piper reamber she keep coming back to Percy to get back with her and actually order him as an goddess to do so. It was funny for Percy to look at her with a ' you really try that look, even after I disobey the gods bigger than you and the fates.' Look. He told her even as an goddess he was more powerful than she can ever become. It may sound arrogant but he state that he only more powerful than her it because he fight for others. Any way it Artemis turn.

Hey, I know it not your cup of tea. I bet your thinking ' It because I don't like shit in it' But here a little know fact. It more of an crake version of writing and I don't give an rattata ass (pokemon reference) . So yeah have fun hating and please don't get on me for spelling. It because i 'm using a smartab to typed my stories. It more difficult than I thought. Anyway see ya later.


End file.
